


Eat cake or not ?

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 双性昆汀 强制性爱 粗话预警





	Eat cake or not ?

躺在餐桌上看着自己身上摆好的草莓芝士蛋糕，遮挡住乳头的甜蜜奶油，还有淋在身上让身体看起来光亮可口的蜂蜜。他还要努力的忍住不要缩紧前后穴，因为里塞满了各式各样多汁的水果，什么葡萄啊蓝莓野莓那种多汁易破的果子。

干，彼得帕克你这该死的家伙什么时候才要夜巡结束回家？昆汀气愤的拿起了一颗摆在腹肌上的樱桃，快速的将果肉啃食歪过头把果核吐到一旁的纸盒里。

再不回来我就要把目前身上所有的樱桃都吃完了，虽然另一边的保鲜盒里面还有许多水果可以替换，但是在这么下去他的肚子就要越来越涨了。

昆汀在脸上露出了气愤又不失礼貌的微笑。操你妈的彼得帕克，前几天按着他的腿操的那么厉害口口声声的说着超级期待自己的成年日子到来。

「这样就可以跟昆汀先生进行插入的性行为了呢！」

该死的彼得帕克，昆汀绝对不会忘记那时候彼得脸上一脸就是色欲熏心就只差没把他的腿间干到被撸掉好几层皮的事。

结果真正到了生日当天，我都把自己准备成一个生日蛋糕要给小处男一个生日惊喜了，他却告诉我他今天被留堂因此夜巡时间会延后，所以会很晚才会回到我们专门约好用来一起制造爱的小窝。

操你的彼得帕克，昆汀又再次的骂着。

现在晚上八点钟了，他七点的时候就把自己准备好了，彼得七点半才给他发消息说会晚回家，昆汀现在被股间的湿意弄得浑身难受。

妈的彼得帕克你什么时候回家干我。

昆汀拿起放在头顶的手机输入这几个字，要按下发送键的时候又将信件内容全部删除了。

深深的吸了一口气之后昆汀重重的将所有的不满吐出。

操，小处男到底要回来了没？

昆汀心里疯狂的骂着那个突然说要晚归的处男，脸上却带着温柔的笑容重新打开输字的页面给彼得发了一个温柔人妻的短信过去。

“要回来了吗？我给你准备了一些特别的东西。对了，回来的路上记得小心安全哦！”

发送。

“我就在路上了，还有半小时就到家。我会注意安全的！贝克先生爱你哦♥”

昆汀看着马上回复过来的短信气得差点昏过去。

半个小时？操！

昆汀发誓他真的八点半才回来的话，今天他给自己涂的奶油蜂蜜，身上放的草莓蛋糕啊樱桃之类的，还有塞的葡萄蓝莓野莓之类的东西，彼得帕克连想都不用想了。

绝对，老子绝对要分手。昆汀忿忿的说着。

他把手伸进保鲜盒里把里头的浆果全都捏烂，一时之间红的蓝的紫的各种颜色全都混杂在一起。他舔了一下自己的手指，酸，他皱起了眉头，太踏马酸了。

想想之前从古德曼他们那边听到的，谁家的生日不都是出去吃了个大餐之后回家爽爽快快的干了一炮。哦对不起，有的时候根本就不只一炮，打炮打到天亮是常有的事，昆汀在心里疯狂的咆哮着，妈的为什么只有我这的画风跟别人不一样？

你妈的这根本不公平。

听见重物落地的声音昆汀勉强的转动他的头部向着厨房的窗户看过去。

好哦，小兔崽子刚好在八点二十九分的时候回来。

我还是愿意让他跟我打几个炮的，昆汀看着被眼前的景象吓得购物袋掉地上傻掉的彼得在心里碎念着，所以拜托呆愣在那边的彼得•憨憨•帕克求你赶快来上我。

「贝克先生，我不是什么憨憨。你这样有点伤到我的心。」彼得舔去他胸前特意挤好的奶油，亲上他的嘴唇在喘息中说到「不过我蛮讶异你会这么准备的，说实话我是看到你提前买了好多的奶油面粉还有水果，但我以为你是要给我手做一个生日蛋糕的。我还真没想到你要送我的是这个。」

用力的掐了一下昆汀胸前失去奶油暴露在空气中的乳头，昆汀吃痛得哼了一声。

「这不算是生日蛋糕吗？」昆汀假装一脸难过的样子用水气弥漫的双眼看着彼得营造出要哭不哭的感觉「人体蛋糕不算蛋糕吗？你今天还那么晚回家，你还欺负我，你这样真的对吗彼得帕克？」

一只手揉捏着昆汀挺立的乳头，一边舔舐着昆汀先前淋在自己手臂上的蜂蜜，看着那些滑落至手臂内侧的蜂蜜彼得沿着线条一路的舔上去，一路舔向充满着卷曲毛发的胳肢窝，黏腻的蜂蜜把那处的毛发弄成一团乱，彼得用着舌头将那边的毛发一一解开。

湿濡的感觉还有舌尖时不时的撩拨，昆汀伸长了脖子嘴里发出了淫荡的叫喊声。

「啊哈——」

下面越来越饥渴越来越潮湿，昆汀他觉得他快压抑不住自己想要收缩花穴和后庭的想法，他甚至觉得自己里面的水多到快要把里面塞的水果全部喷出体内。

彼得开始囓咬着手臂连结胳肢窝那处的软肉，昆汀绷紧了身体，嘴里不断的发出淫靡色情的尖叫声。

噢天啊，他感受到了两个洞穴里头缓缓流出的液体，昆汀一边翻着白眼抽搐着高潮，一边感受着嫩滑的股间嫩肉上潮湿黏腻的汁液。

「天啊贝克先生，我都还没开始玩你的小花还有后穴你就已经高潮了。」彼得看着身下因为高潮而不断颤抖着的男人惊叹到。

「所以果然还是要把人吊久一点这样更容易到达高潮是吗？」一边小声碎念着一边将手指探入那流着甜蜜果汁的小花里。

小花的内部温暖炙热，一吸一缩的样子活像是世界上最伶俐的嘴巴一样，小花摸着就感觉特别的能说会道，要是现在拿个麦克风或是录音器什么的放在小花前头，彼得保证，绝对能听见一连串由花穴发出的急促声响。

不过就算真的录了，能听到也只有他自己而已。

「说不定多玩几次这样子的玩法，贝克先生的花穴就会唱歌了也说不定。」

彼得嘴巴上不断的说着令昆汀感到羞耻的事情，什么放录音器给他的花穴录音，还有多玩几次看他的花穴会不会唱歌什么的。昆汀又羞又恼的朝着彼得吼着，你他妈是变态吗？搞这些奇奇怪怪的东西，你真的还是刚成年的纯洁青少年吗？

掏起保鲜盒中被捏烂的果实们，彼得将它们一口气全抹上昆汀的胸口，黏腻的触感附在乳头上，渐渐乾掉的果泥感觉就像是有人在吸吮乳头一样。

「别再说那么多屁话了，我求你了彼得，快点吃你的生日蛋糕吧！」

昆汀哭喊着乞求彼得赶快给他一个痛快，他是真的没想到以为可以赶快让彼得把身上的东西吃完，结果他能一边吃一边玩自己那么久。

说好的刚成年迫不及待想要打炮的青少年去哪了？

他发誓他打完炮之后就要跟彼得帕克分手，他发誓，不分手他就给彼得帕克生一大堆崽子。

看着昆汀哭着上气不接下气的模样彼得终于有了新的动作。

他拉开自己裤裆的拉链掏出自己略微翘起的肉根，开始蹭着昆汀泛滥着大水的腿间，一边磨蹭着柔嫩的花穴一边试图戳弄着那一张一合的菊花。他还动手去撸动昆汀那挺立多时被蜡烛封住顶端的阴茎。

「贝克先生，我是真的没想到你竟然会将自己的那边变成蜡烛。」故作赞叹的说到，彼得用指尖剥去上头那薄薄的蜡片「这么精致美丽的小蜡烛要被拆掉实在是太伤我的心了，或许你下次也能再用一次这么可爱的小蜡烛给我看？」

前后两个穴都被刺激，快要被疯狂的欲望吞噬理智的昆汀完全没有注意到彼得到底说了些什么，他不断的点头说好不断的哭求着彼得插入。

用力的掰开男人多毛的双腿将它们压到男人的身上，彼得拨开那湿到在桌上积累了一大滩汁液的花穴猛力的冲入。

「哦操——」昆汀尖叫着「好大——我的天啊！」

花穴在一插入的时候又到达了高潮。

昆汀嘴里不断的嘶喊着「天啊——太......太爽了！」

紧缚着肉根的花穴又开始恢复吸吮，彼得不管昆汀是不是还在喘息就开始继续的干进着他那湿润紧实的堪比处子的花穴。

「贝克先生的这里被人操过吗？嗯？」彼得压低声音在昆汀的耳间说，猛力的朝着花穴深处挺进「虽然我没有跟别人做过，但是这个紧窒温暖的骚穴我真的觉得是极品。」

「哦天啊——」被顶到花穴的昆汀又开始哭叫，开始不满足於彼得温柔体贴的慢动作开始嚷嚷着让彼得操快一点「你干快一点行不行？你这个小处男动作快一点！」

「你会后悔喊出这句的贝克先生。」

彼得开始猛烈又快速的干着那饥渴到他肉棒退出时还对着他恋恋不舍的花穴，啪啪声不断的响起，菊穴被大幅度晃动的囊袋拍打着也开始泛滥成灾。

昆汀现在爽得不知天南地北口水流得满脸都是，除了被干的爽得乱叫之外什么话都说不出口。

天啊贝克先生真的会玩，一边奋力操干身下迷乱到失去理智只会咿咿呀呀的昆汀，彼得一边感受着穴内那些早先被塞入的浆果现在变成烂泥的东西。

他低骂了一声。

操，这里头的果泥简直就像是带了颗粒形状的保险套在干贝克先生一样，他被干的咿呀乱叫的，我被紧缩感带来了刺激搞得快射了。

不行我得忍住，彼得在心里想着一边将自己的肉根拔出。

昆汀又开始哭闹了。

「彼得帕克！你到底干不干？」一边啜泣一边喘息着，下身的饱涨感一瞬间消失昆汀心里和生理都感到一阵空虚，缓了一下之后他抬起头开始朝着彼得大吼「你再不赶快干我我就要跟你分手。」

彼得假装他什么话都没听见，他凑向了昆汀那一张一合就像是在开合蚌壳的蚌一样的花穴，开始舔吮起穴内被操成烂泥的果肉，除了吸吮果肉之外他还将舌头伸进潮湿的肉缝里调戏每一寸的嫩肉。

昆汀摇晃起自己的头哀求着彼得赶快继续操他的花穴。

虽然被舔舐被吸吮的感觉很爽，但是舌头再长也没有他渴望的肉棒长，根本就顶不到他的花穴深处，完全解不了他最深层的饥渴。

「我求你了彼得！啊——我......我求你快点继续干我前面！」

昆汀哭的整个人脸都红了，头发和胡子被汗水浸湿成一绺一绺，涕泪纵横的样子，看起来就像是被彼得欺凌外加虐待的很惨的模样。

「你求我我就干你。」

舔舐完花穴果泥的彼得将手指探入了那从一开始就自己在那一张一合的骚菊穴，开始伸手将里面的果肉挖出积在昆汀的小腹上。

突然被按到敏感点的昆汀哆嗦了一下，开始说着哀求彼得的话语。

「求你了彼得。」  
「不是这个。」

「老公求你了。」  
「也不是这个。」

「亲爱的拜托。」  
「更不是这个。」

昆汀一气之下根本就忘了彼得的手指还在他的菊穴里，他勉强的抬起身子愤怒的朝着彼得大喊：「操你妈的死处男你到底干不干！？」

「绝对。不会。是这个。」

彼得开始使劲的搅弄着昆汀的菊穴，不断的按压着他的敏感点在昆汀快要因为刺激而高潮时，又紧紧的掐住挺立的阴茎不给他释放，这样的行为反覆了三次。

第三次的时候更加的恶劣，彼得趁第三次的时候还故意用舌头不断的逗弄那鲜艳的花蒂，趁花穴要高潮前故意的咬了一下那敏感的小豆子，咬下去的力道虽然不大，但是足以让昆汀吓得哭出来。

昆汀奋力的想要后退，但他的胯部却被彼得紧紧的抓着，他哭的嗓子都快哑了还是选择边哭边骂继续指控彼得对他是多么的不好。

「什么提示都没给让我自己一个人在那猜猜猜，我猜你妈呢猜，你还咬我的阴蒂！我告诉你彼得帕克，你现在要嘛就是让我爽了之后再跟你分手要嘛就是现在放开我我们马上分手。」

彼得又开始温柔的揉捏那瑟瑟发抖的花蒂，丝毫不在意昆汀究竟在骂些什么东西，继续揉着敏感的花穴让花穴的水越流越多，还时不时的朝着湿润的洞口吹气。

「你究竟有没有听我在说些什么？」

昆汀说完一长串的话之后停下来喘几口气，发现彼得连理他都没有理他，反而还对他的花穴吹气吹的正欢。

他将自己腹部的果泥抓起，朝着彼得的脸扔过去。

哦喔，直接中脸。

看着彼得慢慢的站起身擦去脸上的果泥危险的朝自己笑着，昆汀吓得开始哀求彼得放过他。

「好呀！」彼得将手上沾着的果泥舔掉，笑眯眯的看着昆汀「只要你叫我一声爸爸我就放过你，哦不，是多叫几声爸爸我就放过你。」

「或许还能满足你也说不定。」

昆汀深深的吸了一口气，张开嘴试图叫出那几个字眼，却发现自己怎么样也做不到。

看着昆汀挣扎的样子彼得耸了耸肩。

「当然你说不出来我也不勉强你，只是最后就是我爽完了你没爽而已。」

「当然你也可以再去找一个好欺骗的小男孩欺负，然后继续玩养成恋人的游戏啦！」彼得亲了下昆汀的脸颊，指尖不断的逗弄着昆汀的耳垂「我现在对你做的所有事还都是你手把手亲自教出来的呢！你真的会舍得抛弃我再找一个新的小狗狗调教吗？」

昆汀闭上双眼想了一下。

接着张开眼睛看彼得，用着他最为柔软卑微的语气和彼得说到：「Daddy，求你干我。」

「Daddy，求你，干的越大力越好，把我变成你一个人的母狗。」

「Good Boy.」彼得奖励的揉了揉昆汀的头发，吻住他的双唇用舌头强悍的撬开牙关，在他的嘴里肆虐过一圈之后带起了一条淫靡的丝线。

「转过身去屁股抬高，把腰给我压下。」彼得摸着昆汀背上的线条赞赏着他的腰肢是多么的符合自己的审美观。

手指在昆汀的腰线上不断的跳着舞，又故意的将勃起的下体顶在昆汀的穴口，把他撩拨的不断的发出喘息声。

「啊——」

突如其来的插入让昆汀叫了起来。

彼得揪起了昆汀的头发，一边像雄性猫科干着雌兽般咬着他的颈侧，一边像是装了什么高速的马达机一样猛烈又快速的撞击着他那得到肉棒之后就发骚的花穴。

湿润紧窒的花穴像是有自我意识一样的吸吮着彼得的肉根，彼得借着后背式更深的干入了昆汀的穴里，轻轻松松的就能顶着他的花心。那个小小的嫩肉不断的吸嘬着龟头，像是在邀请他希望他能更加的深入昆汀的体内。

彼得实在是无法忍受这样的挑逗。

「操你的，你的花穴实在是太骚了。」

展开更加猛烈的攻势就是为了要征服那个小软肉后头的秘境，卵袋啪啪啪的打在昆汀那因为快感又勃起的小花蒂，昆汀开始晃起了脑袋试图要摆脱彼得的束缚。

「哦天啊——天啊——」

昆汀不断的惊喘着，一直甩着自己的头，仿佛不这么做下一秒他就要堕落到欲海的最深层一般。

「哦上帝啊！呃啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！」

小软肉被彼得撞开了一点，一阵阵的暖流不断的注入里面那最隐蔽昆汀最敏感的地方，暖流撞击在宫壁上的快感让昆汀失去支撑力气向前倒下，眼睛不断的吊白口水止不住的流出。

而花穴，花穴里激喷出的水流喷的到处都是，腿间的战栗不曾停下。

彼得只是轻轻的将肉棒抽出而已，昆汀又一次的抽搐着到达了小高潮。

「你这样够爽了吗？还要再来一次吗？我的小母狗。」

「今天......今天是Daddy生日。」昆汀双眼迷离嘴里还流着口水含糊不清的说到「Daddy开心就好，我是......我是Daddy的小母狗。啊......我只想当Daddy一个人的......一个人的肉棒套子。」

「还要给Daddy生......生一堆的小宝宝。」

彼得伏身吻了下昆汀汗湿的额头。

缓慢的将自己的龟头挤入那一张一合看起来极度需要肉棒抚慰的菊穴。

「嗯—哈—」昆汀又开始喘起了气，试图藉着有韵律的喘息放松后头的菊穴。

虽然紧窒度不比前头的花穴，但是里头泛的水却一点都不比前面的骚穴少。彼得一边赞叹着昆汀后头的浪穴一边抚摸着那一直被限制住的肉棒。

「天啊，你前后的两个穴简直太美妙了。」完全挺入昆汀菊穴的彼得倒抽一口气，刚适应整根进来没多久的菊穴开始吸吮起来。

「浪穴！操！你的穴又骚又浪的。」彼得又抓起昆汀的脖子，逼迫他转过头和自己接吻「操你的！想要我开始干你吗？快点喊我Daddy。」

前面的花穴虽然刚被射了一波精液现在还在休息，后穴浪的开始自己吸吮勾引彼得大力插干着，昆汀像是永远都不会感到满足似的大声的喊叫着各种淫言浪语，比如什么让彼得把他干到疯狂高潮、把他干的明天走不动路、把他干死在桌子上之类的。

最后都会每一句话的结尾都会加上Daddy, please这几个字眼。

想当然的彼得兴奋的红着眼眶紧扣着昆汀的腰肢，疯狂的操弄着这个母狗的菊穴让他嘴里只剩快要高潮前的呃啊啊的叫声。

猛力的撞击接二连三的干在昆汀的敏感点上，昆汀身下的肉棒自己开始喷出了白色的液体，昆汀爽得后穴又比先前更紧了一些。

「哦上帝啊。」彼得倒抽口气，接着更使劲的干着昆汀的敏感点，操得昆汀现在连淫叫声都叫不出，只会张大着嘴巴疯狂的吸气，一脸被操的丧失理智被变成母狗的模样。

啪啪的撞击声疯狂的响起，交合处的白浊液体都快被打成泡沫状，昆汀都快晕过去了彼得还是没有射精。

天......天啊，昆汀在心里想着，当初他是怎么想的，玩什么不好偏要玩这种半强制的Daddy play，还要扮演疯狂说脏话贬低父亲最后被狠狠处罚的孩子。

彼得帕克不当演员真的可惜了。

最后彼得重重的一挺射在他的菊穴里，又被带到高潮的昆汀，在痉癴结束后闭上眼睛昏了过去。

/

「贝克先生我表现的怎么样啊？你喜欢我第一次的表现吗？」

眼前的男孩就差一个尾巴就能表现出他和犬类的共通点，他现在可兴奋着呢！昆汀在心里翻了一个好大的白眼，默默的吐槽着这该死的小处男昨天晚上把自己玩的又痛又爽的事情。

看着男孩突然凑上来的脸蛋昆汀吓了一跳。

「所以昨天我弄痛你了吗？」

男孩水汪汪的大眼睛看着他仿佛下一秒就要落泪似的。屁股还痛着的昆汀心里虽然将彼得骂了数百次了，但还是不愿意看到他在自己面前哭泣，他叹了口气，抬起头笑着对男孩说出了让他后悔一辈子的话。

「不会痛的其实，彼得的学习能力很好，昨天你把我弄的很舒服。」

「真的吗？」男孩瞪大了眼睛看着他。

「是真的，我很喜欢跟你做爱。」

男孩开心的冲上来给了他一个吻之后转过身去从包包里掏出了一个小盒子，站起身朝后走了一步又转回来，向他下跪说到「从我们交往到现在已经过了一年了，贝克先生。」

“Would you marry me ？”

在男孩的眼神攻势下他稀里糊涂的答应了男孩的求婚。

直到现在他怀孕了，躺在床上爽爽的享受着他年轻丈夫帮他的产道扩张行为，他都没敢跟他说他的初夜表现实在是不怎么样。

嘛，给男人留一点面子，这样使唤起来才方便不是吗？昆汀一边和彼得接着吻一边想到。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一篇壓線的生賀文。
> 
> 彼得生日快樂!!!  
各位一起跟著彼得吃肉啊(?
> 
> 真的要說的話，就把這篇當成You're my rose的前篇吧!
> 
> 稀里糊塗的昆汀就被剛成年的小男孩騙去結婚了。
> 
> 大概是一個憤而開車的想法，沒啥別的。  
本著既然生日怎麼可以不吃肉的理由朝著黃暴的路途越走越遠了。
> 
> 完了，我一開始想當的是清水寫手偶而開車來著。  
怎麼現在變成開車為主清水為輔的人呢?
> 
> 我去旁邊懺悔一下。
> 
> 但是我堅決不改(滑稽


End file.
